Mestral's Adventures
by Oldguy73
Summary: In the episode, Carbon Creek, T'Mir's marooned crewmate Mestral refuses rescue, chosing to stay on Earth to observe Humans. Or perhaps one Human in particular? This is his story.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** This chapter is PG, but we will get to PG-13.

**Summary: **This story is the response to a challenge from Distracted.:

"I have a challenge. Should you choose to accept it, **Silverbullet**, I would very much like to read a Mestral story. Write something slice of life about Mestral after T'Mir and the gang left him on Earth. You can pick any time period you want from the 1950's when he arrived to present day since Vulcans live so long, and tell the tale of anything you think that Mestral might have experienced while on Earth. It can be short, long, or in between. It can be romantic or sad or smutty or just the tale of him learning how to play pool, shoot a rifle, or ride a horse. Tell the story from his point of view. You decide."

**Author's note: **This is just the beginning. The real adventure starts in chapter 2. **JustTrip'n** will be editing all of the chapters with profound thanks from the author, who is lost without his beta.

**justTrip'n's note: **"Carbon Creek" is near Pittsburgh! :D

* * *

**Mestral's Adventures**

"All of them or just one?" T'Mir asked pointedly. Mestral had provoked her by stating he wanted to stay on Earth to study Humans.

"We were fortunate to meet Maggie, " Mestral defended. "She employed you right away, then called the mine superintendent to get me an interview for a job; she got Stron hired on as an apprentice plumber. She vouched for us and guaranteed payment if we defaulted so we could buy clothing, footwear, and food on credit. She found us this dwelling. It took her a lot of talking to get the landlady to rent to us."

"I was not aware there was any hesitation to rent to us. "

"Your fabrications when we first arrived did not help our case with the landlady," said Mestral.

"Fabrications?" asked T'Mir.

"Yes, when Maggie first asked if we were married, you said no, we were just business partners," replied Mestral

"What should I have said?" T'Mir snapped.

"That you were married to me and that Stron was your brother, or that you were married to Stron and I was your brother. That way there would have been no gossip in town about us all living in one apartment. This is a small town. While sex is important to these humans, they pretend it doesn't exist and frown on unmarried people living in the same quarters."

"I heard some of those rumors but disregarded them," said T'Mir.

"The men in the mine asked me which one of us—me or Stron—was having Sex with you—or whether both of us were. I told them that I was and that I didn't want anyone else bothering you. I am a large man even for humans and strong so I guess they took what I said seriously," said Mestral.

"That explains why, as Jack said, men stopped making passes at me and trying to paw me," said T-Mir. "It is a good thing. I thought I might have to hurt one of them to stop the others."

"That would have been wonderful: you picking up a two hundred pound man off his seat and hitting him."

T'Mir grew silent for a bit and then said.

"You must leave with us. If you stay, you may contaminate the culture and the species."

Mestral walked to Stron's tool box. He pulled the weapon that Stron had used on occasion to mend some metal part.

"What if the boy who calls you Moe had got into your tool box while you were under the sink? Perhaps pushing the stud and setting it off, while aiming it at you, as boys do. Imagine it: green blood all over, you still alive, and a Doctor is brought to tend you. Once he sees that blood and looks inside at your organs, he'll know you are not of this planet. The town people will know. We are all together so we would all be exposed as non-Humans. That would contaminate this planet completely. And they would have your weapon. Imagine what they could do with that?" said Mestral.

He turned to T'Mir, "I saw you get on that train. I wondered where you were going and why. So I went to the crash site. I searched and found something missing. You took it into Pittsburgh to sell. Did you turn it over to the purchaser or just show it to him?" said Mestral.

"No, I gave him a crude copy of the technology made with substances found on this planet, " said T'Mir.

"Nevertheless, the technology will contaminate this planet. If I go back and report this, what will happen to the both of you? If I stay on Earth no one will ever know."

"You used a weapon to save those miners," retorted T'Mir.

"You were Commander. I did it with your permission and help," said Mestral.

"All right, you can stay on Earth. I will tell them you died in the crash and we cremated you with the Captain. Agreed Stron?"

"Agreed, it is better for all of us," said Stron.

"Then when you are picked up, you must have the ship use its tractor beam to bring the crashed ship up to the rescue ship and try to bring up any other Vulcan artifact that may have been thrown from the crash. We cannot afford to have any of the ship found," said Mestral. "We have been lucky. However, I understand that the Humans hunt the animals we first saw when we landed, and that there is a certain time of the year when this is permitted. That time is approaching and the forest around Carbon Creek will have hundreds of hunters walking through it. Some of them are bound to find the Ship. It must be removed. We should have been destroying as much of it as we could with our weapons. We must convince the rescue ship to take it, and everything from it, along."

"Agreed," said T'Mir.

"I will watch from town. The rescue ship may use a scanner, and if they see three Vulcans, they will know I am alive and that you are lying. I doubt if they will scan a very large area. If I am among Humans they probably won't find me."

Mestral watched the ship depart taking T'Mir back to Vulcan. He was certain the two Vulcans that had been stranded on Earth would not betray him. He walked in to the Pine Tree Bar.

"I thought you left with the others," said Maggie.

"No, I plan to travel a bit before I go up North again," replied Mestral.

"Oh, where?" said Maggie.

"I'm not sure. I'll just point my nose and follow it, I guess," said Mestral.

"What about your job at the mine?" asked Maggie.

"I'll have to give it up. I have some money saved which should last a while. I can find employment elsewhere," said Mestral.

"What else can you do besides be a miner?" Maggie wondered.

"I can work with my hands. There's always employment for those skilled in construction."

"I guess so, but it doesn't pay much. You will need money if you travel a lot." Maggie smiled saddly.

"Yes, but I can travel by bus. That won't cost as much as a train," said Mestral.

"When are you leaving?" asked Maggie.

"I have to give notice to the mine, decide where I will go first, things like that," said Mestral.

"Write to us?" said Maggie.

"Sure thing. You all have been so good to us, to me."

Maggie seemed to want to say something but didn't.

Mestral was grateful. It would be awkward for him and for her to state their feelings for each other. He hadn't wanted to start anything intimate. It was mistake to let her kiss him in the car. This way was better. He just had to keep it from becoming more before he left. His tale to the men in the mine must have reached her but didn't seem to matter.

"I sure wish I knew who put all of the cash in the jar. My son is just thrilled. He can go to school this year and next year on it. I guess we can save up enough by then to pay his expenses for the rest of the time."

"He is a fine boy. I am sure he will do well in school," said Mestral.

"That was a lot of money. Not many people around here have that kind of money to put in a College Fund Jar. No one saw any strangers around lately." Maggie smile.

Mestral knew who had put the money in the Jar. He had been given what cash the other two Vulcans had saved before they left. He needed it. Otherwise it too would have been in the Jar.

Three days later Mestral was ready to leave. He stoppped by the Pine Tree to say goodbye to Maggie and the few friends he had made while in Carbon Creek.

"I'll drive you to the station," offered Maggie.

"Thanks, I could use a lift," replied Mestral.

When the arrived at the station, Maggie turned to Mestral. "Write. Let me know where you are. Maybe I can come visit you sometime."

"I will, as soon as I find somewhere that I want to stop long enough to have visitors," said Mestral. He knew he was lying, but it was better this way. After a few years, Magggie would forget him. Mestral got out of the car before Maggie could say or do anything else.

"Have to buy my ticket. The bus will be leaving in a bit," he said.

"Where is your first stop?" asked Maggie.

"Pittsburgh," replied Mestral.

"Guess I had better get back to the Pine Tree then. Goodbye, I am going to miss you and the others." Maggie put the car in gear, backed out and drove off.

Mestral watched her go. "I am going to miss you too," he said to himself. He walked into the station to the ticket window. "One to Pittsburgh." He received his ticket and went in to the waiting room. He bought a _Pittsburgh Press_. _I have to look for some place to stay there,_ he thought. _It will be at least a week while I can plan what I want to do and where I want to do it._ He was not familiar with Human newspapers; he had watched mostly television and the newscasts. He started to read through each section discarding most quickly. He also read the advertisements. He would need new clothing, including a different hat. He couldn't wear the cap he had on. It was alright for Carbon Creek but would look out of place in a big city.

* * *

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: jT**, a Pittsburgher, helped with some geographic and linguistic details. It should be all correct!

* * *

The bus ride was uneventful. Mestral sat next to a window watching the hilly landscape go by. He had not been very far out of Carbon Creek except to attend the ball game with Maggie.

The bus reached Pittsburgh, crossing a bridge spanning a broad river, and finally arriving at the bus terminal across from the train station. Mestral got off, waited for the driver to unload the luggage, claimed the inexpensive suitcase Maggie had given him as a going away gift, and walked across the street.

A giant brickwork rotunda hung over the entrance to the train station, which was crowded and loud, a loudspeaker announcing arrivals and departures.

Mestral looked carefully around. He wondered what he was going to do with his suitcase. He didn't want to drag it all over Pittsburgh. He noticed some people using a Locker to put luggage into. He walked over the where the lockers were, and read the instructions on a door of an empty locker. He put his suitcase in, a quarter in the pay slot, closed the door, turned the key, took it out, and put it in his pocket.

Mestral went out on the bustling street and noticed a coffee shop. He walked in and sat at the counter. A waitress came up. "Coffee please," Mestral said. "Cream?" asked the waitress. "No, black." said Mestral.

Mestral opened his newspaper and turned to the section where he had seen rooms to rent listed. The waitress brought his coffee. "Here you go, hon." She slapped a bill down next to the cup, and walked away.

Where to live? Mestral had no idea. He read all the listings. He was still at a loss. He signaled to the waitress. She came over.

"I am new to Pittsburgh. I want to rent a room, but don't know the city. Do you have any idea what is a good area? And it can't be too expensive.

"Depends. If you want a nice neighborhood, try Squirrel Hill. If you are looking for a job in the mills, try Hazelwood. Hazelwood's a little rough, but cheap. With the steel mills and other plants, there's plenty of work. It's good enough, if you don't mind breathing smoke. You'll need to watch yourself, though you look big enough to take care of yourself." She smiled approvingly.

"Squirrel Hill, where is that located?" asked Mestral.

"You can take a trolley from Grant Street."

After Mestral got directions, he again consulted his newspaper. There were three rooms listed in Squirrel Hill. He circled them. Then he stood up, walked to the register and paid his bill. He walked out of the terminal to the corner, noting the street names so he could return later for his suitcase. He walked to the Trolley stop and waited for trolley displaying the correct number with a sign indicating Oakland/Squirrel Hill. He boarded the Trolley. He stopped and asked the motorman about the addresses he'd circled in the newspaper. Could the motorman tell him where to get off?

The man said, "Well they happen to be in a line from one another. You can ride to first in line and walk away from town or go to the last and walk back towards town. If you go to the last you will be in the center of Squirrel Hill. Sit behind me and I will tell you when to get off."

Mestral looked confused.

"Yunz never heard of Giant Eagle? So you're new around here. It's a grocery store. Right on up the road. It has a deli and they can make you sandwiches."

Mestral nodded his thanks. He returned to the terminal, got his suitcase and went back to his room. He sat down to take stock.

He had started with $500. He now had approximately $479. He would need to eat and was vegetarian. If he were to stay long in Pittsburgh, he would need a better apartment where he could cook his own meals.

He required employment. But what job? He couldn't work at anything dangerous where he could get injured. That would expose his green blood. And if he were unconscious he would be taken to a medical facility where his internal organs would be seen.

Mestral began to think that maybe he had made a mistake staying on Earth. He now realized how difficult it was going to be, and he had just begun.

It was evening so he decided to go out for a meal. Mestral walked out of the building. He passed a few eating places. He chose one and entered. He sat at a table and waited for the server. A young man came up handed him a menu.

"Just vegetable soup," ordered Mestral, "I am not very hungry."

"Comes in a pretty big bowl. You get crackers with it," said the waiter.

"Fine," said Mestral.

His soup arrived. The waiter had been right the bowl was large. He sampled a cracker, found it a bit salty. He finished his soup. The young man came over "anything else?" he asked.

No, just the bill. Mestral walked to the register and paid. As he walked out he heard, "Cheapskate."

When Mestral came outside in the morning, the landlady was sweeping the front steps. Mestral stopped. "Where can I buy a new hat. Not too expensive?"

"Back down Murray Avenue. Woolworth's Five and Dime. You can get a hat there," replied the landlady.

Walking back down the street from the restaurant, he saw the sign for "F. W. Woolworth Co." He walked in and asked a clerk behind a counter, "Where can I find hats?"

"Lower floor in the back. Men's section. The stairs are over there," she said pointing.

Mestral found the counter. He looked and chose a stocking cap. He rolled it up until it fit his head when he held the cap against it. The cap covered the tops of his ears but left the bottom of them exposed. He took the cap to the register. "I will take this one," He said

"One dollar, fifty," said the clerk. Mestral paid for his purchases.

"Do you have a men's toilet here?" he asked.

"Yeah, you can see the sign in the corner," said the clerk.

Mestral walked into the men's room, changed caps, and then left Woolworths.

Next Mestral got on the trolley and headed back to the University. He entered the towering church-like building in the middle of the lawn, "The Cathedral of Learning." He entered the building. He saw a bulletin board. He started to read papers tacked on it: "Registration for Fall Semester in room 112. New students will need high school transcripts. Those who have not finished high school may qualify for entrance by taking a GED exam. Exams for GED will be given by the University on the following dates:" There was a list of dates. "Applicants pass with a score of at least 85 percent correct. Applicants may sign up for exam in Room 102."

_High school transcript? GED? _Mestral walked to room 102. He approached the woman behind the counter in the Room.

"I never finished high school, didn't even start it, because I had to go to work. I never thought of going to college until lately. Been working in a mine all of this time. What is a GED?"

"General Educational Development Test. You can sign up for the exam, but I would advise you to do some cramming at a library first. The Carnegie Library right across the street will have a copy of the exam so you will know what subjects to study. Probably you should sign up for a test in a month or so if you are quick at learning," she said.

"Tell you what, I will put you down for the exam, tentatively, six weeks from now. What is your name?

Mestral had not anticipated this. "Mestral . . ." he thought furiously for a second, "Mestral Vulcan."

"Like the Roman God of the Forge?" asked the woman.

Mestral breathed an inward sigh of relief. The name didn't sound odd. In fact it was known.

"Yes, that is right," he answered.

Well, Mestral Vulcan, I will see you in six weeks. She handed Mestral a handful of brochures. This will give you tuition costs, a list of courses, and a map of the campus. Guess you are old enough to live off campus so you won't have to worry about a dorm room. We have a cafeteria too. Meals there aren't too much, cheaper than the off-campus restaurants.

Mestral took the brochures, thanked the woman and turned to leave.

"When you come back just ask for Patty, that's me."

"I will," he promised.

Mestral walked out of the building and out on to the street. _University might be possible . If only I can find employment._ He started down the street to the avenue where the stores were located. He came to a magazine stand. "Newspaper?" He said.

"Which one? asked the clerk.

"Both," Mestral answered.

The man gave him an odd look but gave him two newspapers. "Ten cents"

Mestral paid and walked on. He probably would need to buy some trade magazines especially concerning Radio and television. He doubted if there would be any on computers. Mestral entered a different eating place than the one he had been in the night before. He again sat at a table. The waiter came up.

"Oatmeal and tea," said Mestral.

"Oatmeal and tea. I'll bring it right away."

He opened one paper and took out the section containing the want ads. He read down a list of jobs being offered. Lots of work at the steel mills. Jobs in construction. And "Men Wanted, various positions."

He visited construction sites and all wanted men with experience. At one ,when he said he had worked as a miner, the superintendent said, " I can give you a job digging ditches, for pipes n'at. Pays a bit more'n minimum wage. Guaranteed two hours overtime a day-at time and a half. Interested?"

Mestral took the digging job until her could find better employment. He found a suitable apartment near the university, passed the GED test, and entered university. He took electronic courses heavy in radio, TV, and the fledgling computer field. He scoured the want ads each day, taking the earliest edition of the newspaper, so if anything was advertised that he might like, he could be first to apply. One day he saw an ad for assistant in a radio parts store. He applied and got the job. He quit his ditch digging job that day and started his new job.

The days turned into weeks, weeks into months, and months into years. He had taken night classes and summer courses, so he graduated in three years with a degree. He had to plan what he would do next. He wanted a Masters, but felt he should take the degree elsewhere. His pon farr was almost upon him. It was very near time. He had gone to the university library and looked up "anatomy, male." He was surprised how similar male Human and Vulcan anatomy were (similar externally but different internally). Human and Vulcan penises were almost identical. That would make it easier for him to use prostitutes.

He had entered the early stages of his pon farr and was meditating as much as he could to relive it, but he had to work so his meditation time was limited. He realized that going to a prostitute was something that would need to happen within the next 24 hours. He was in his apartment trying to keep himself in control and not get violent, when the door bell rang. _Who could that be?_ He had not made any close friends and did not encourage visitors.

He strode to the door and opened it.

It was Maggie.

* * *

End Chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Maggie!" Mestral stared at her and suddenly memories which he had suppressed came flooding back to his mind.

_Maggie, who doted on her son Jack . . ._

She worried that it was unfair to him to have him studying, doing homework, and cramming for college courses he wanted to take, and then also have to help her on the weekend—"schlepping" cases of empty bottles and beer kegs out back to the small loading area, bringing in the weekly delivery of cases and kegs, food, and other things needed for the customers. He would just bring them in and leave them on the floor. On Sunday, he would stack the cases and put the kegs in the racks while Maggie added them to her inventory. It was tedious: Jack stacking the cases and kegs, calling out the number of them and breakage so Maggie could claim them on her insurance. Maggie believed that Jack should be out with his friends, playing ball or chasing girls.

Mestral had volunteered to do it for Maggie in place of Jack. Maggie had said yes, but she wanted to pay Mestral. "But I can't pay much," she warned.

This was alright with T'Mir as they could always use a little extra money. But she was suspicious. Mestal invited her to come in on Sunday to help. T'Mir worked in the bar six days a week so she was usually busy on her day off. One Sunday was enough to convince T'Mir it was harmless. The group had noticed Human females usually did the shopping and the laundry and the Vulcans were trying to emulate this practice. T'Mir did not mind the shopping as the town's women avoided her, having been told by their husbands of the supposed arrangement between T'Mir and Mestral. T'Mir detested doing the laundry. Mestral and Ston's work clothes were filthy. Mestral from workng in the mine and Ston from crawling under sinks and clearing pipes. These disagreeable tasks frayed her Vulcan control and left her tired. Even if she was irritated by Mestral's activities, she didn't have the energy to monitor him.

The next weekend Mestral worked Saturday putting out the empties and bringing in the full cases, kegs and the food. On Sunday he and Maggie worked stacking, checking for breakage, and she filling out the inventory. They talked while they worked. Small talk at first.

The second week, they were not done by lunch, so Maggie asked Mestral if he wanted something. "Sandwich?" she asked.

"Tomato or cucumber?"

"How about a lettuce, tomato, cucumber salad with some vinegar and oil?"

"Fine."

They ate and talked. Maggie opening up. Mestral was a good listener and Maggie was relaxed.

As the weeks passed Maggie talked more and more about "Jack's father," never naming him.

"Wish I could have met him."

"Met him? Why?"

"I would like to meet the idiot who walked away from you."

This pleased Maggie. It showed in her eyes.

One Sunday she had brought in a small radio and had some big band music playing. "Do you dance?"

"No, I never learned."

"Come here, I will teach you."

Mestral steeled himself. He couldn't get out of it, and he didn't like to be touched.

Maggie taught him to waltz and foxtrot. At first he kept her at arm's length,but soon she was close to him and started to put her cheek on his chest. For Mestral it was surprising. He actually enjoyed the closeness of her.

One afternoon after dancing for a bit, Maggie kissed him.

"Maggie," Mestral started.

"Too fast?" asked Maggie.

Mestral noddded. " I don't mean that we shoudn't be like this, but you don't know me."

"I know that you are strong, kind, helpful, all the good things. Jack adores you. So do I, come to that. You are not like the other men. Guys who want to 'console' the lonely divorcee some evening, somewhere away. Some of them are married. You don't look at me that way. You are interested in me as a person, not a body. I don't need to know more."

Mestral was at a loss for words. "Maggie, let's keep it as it is for now."

"Steady as she goes?"

It was a few days later that the rescue ship contacted them. Mestral was not going to tell Maggie until the last moment. Then he decided to stay on Earth. Before he knew it, T'Mir had told Maggie that they were going back up North.

"When were you going to tell me you are going back up North?" asked Maggie.

"I am not leaving with the rest."

A hopeful look came to Maggie's eyes.

"I am going to travel. See the country. All I have ever really seen is my home and Carbon Creek.

Disappointment shone in Maggie's face. "Will you write?

"Yes, of course."

"Let me know where you are, and I can come visit you."

Now Maggie was standing in front of him.

"Maggie, what are you doing here?"

"One of the Miners saw you on the Pitt campus. He mentioned it to me at the bar. I drove up to the University, found the Registry Office, asked them if they had a student named Mestral. Luckily someone remembered you. You never did tell me your last name. The woman said Mestral Vulcan? I said, yes that was it. Anyway, she gave me this address. I drove over and here I am."

"Maggie, you shouldn't be here."

"I can't forget you. You are on my mind constantly. You are the man I need and always hoped I would meet. I care for you. Oh hell, I love you. I believe you care for me too but won't admit it. Isn't that why you walked out of my life in Carbon Creek? Mestral, you do care for me? Don't you?"

Mestral's control wouldn't let him say anything so he just nodded.

Maggie stepped forward, she was shorter than Mestral so she had to jump a little to kiss him. The kiss was fiercely passionate. Mestral found himself returning it with equal fevor.

Maggie pushed gently on his chest. He released her and set her down. Maggie started to unbutton his shirt. She managed to take his shirt off. "That's better," she said. Then she stepped back, took off her belt, unbuttoned her dress, dropping it to the floor and kicking it aside.

"Get undressed," she snapped.

The desire was rising in Mestral. He was surprised that it was desire for Maggie more than his pon farr. He pulled off his undershirt. Maggie was standing in front of him wearing only her bra and panties. She was still an attractive woman, slim with a bit of thickening. Desirable.

It only took a minute for both to be undressed. They stepped toward each other. Maggie again jumped into his arms, kissing him hungrily. She pulled back her head and said one word: "Bed"

Mestral put his arms under Maggies bottom, carried her in to the Bedroom and laid her on the Bed. Maggie pulled him on top of her. " I am ready." She reached down between their bodies. Mestral pushed toward her. Maggie said "Oh" and gave a small moan. Mestral stoppped.

"You are not hurting me, it has been so long," she said.

Their first coupling was frenetic and over very soon. Their second was much longer and satisfying. They made love, slept. Maggie getting up once or twice to use the toilet and take a quick shower. She urged Mestral to do the same. She complained bitterly that the shower stall was too small for two people. On the morning of the second day Maggie got up, put on Mestral's shirts and padded in to the Kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she called.

Mestral rolled out of bed, opened a drawer got out pajama bottoms, put them on, and he too padded into the kitchen.

"You have milk, eggs, butter, cheese. Some pancake mix in the cupboard but no bacon, ham or link sausage."

"I am a vegetarian," replied Mestral.

"That accounts for all of this soup. Vegetable, tomato, mushroom, potato, celery, cheese, bean. Tell you what, I will make some pancakes and eggs. Too bad that you don't have some butttermilk, flour, baking powder, and a few other things. I make great buttermilk pancakes from scratch.

"That sounds agreeable," said Mestral.

Mestral had wrestled with himself over the milk. It was not animal flesh but a by-product of an animal so he convinced himself it was okay. Eggs were a different matter. An ovum. Not a chicken but the potential of one. So, he excused it as not an animal.

Maggie was still looking in the fridge. "Maple syrup. Good." Mestral can you set the table?"

Mestral had two plates, coffee mugs, and two sets of knives and forks. Not because he ever had company. He once was washing his lone plate when he picked it up with soapy hands; it slipped and broke. So Mestral bought two more and an additional cup so in case of breakage he would have a backup. He had been absentmindedly scrapping off his plate while listening to something on the radio. He'd scrapped his knife and fork into the garbage and taken out the garbage. That evening he'd missed his cutlery. He made a note to buy extras. He wasn't going to get caught short again.

Maggie cooked pancakes and eggs as promised. They ate and Maggie chattered happily. After their meal, she washed and he dried. When finished, Maggie started to say "We should do . . . "

Mestral had come up, unbuttoned her shirt, put his hands inside.

". . . some things later."

Maggie took Mestral's hand and led him back into the Bedroom, taking off her shirt, and dropping it on a chair. She got into bed. Mestral shucked off the pajama bottoms and followed her in.

"Come to Maggie, Lover," Maggie said with a greedy smile.

They made love, slept, showered, ate whenever the mood hit them. Maggie once asked Mestral where the clean sheets were and changed the bed while Mestral showered. She was waiting for him with a clean bed when he came out of the bathroom.

On the fifth day, Mestral's blood fever had passed, but surprisingly not his desire for Maggie.

* * *

**End Chapter three.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note: **The pon farr is over. Now what? Maggie and Mestral have some important issues to discuss. This chapter rated PG.

* * *

Maggie was wearing one of Mestral's shirts again, and he was wearing his pajama bottoms. It was afternoon and they'd gotten up late. Maggie warmed up soup for them. After their meal, they went to the living room.

"You should go back to Carbon Creek, Maggie."

"What? I just spent the five happiest days and nights of my life with the man I love. Are you saying that you are through with me and are going to toss me aside?

"You don't understand."

"What don't I understand? Tell me."

Mestral, who had let his hair grow over his ears, lifted the hair covering the tips of his ears.

Maggie burst out laughing. "Is that what you are worried about. I have heard of people who were born without an ear, just a hole. There was one who didn't have a nose but more of a pig's snout. People would just look at those anomalies and after a while forget them. Were you born with extra flesh making your ears look pointed? Were you teased as a boy?"

"Maggie, I want you to swear that what I am going to reveal will be kept secret. Never tell anyone, not even Jack. Swear to it."

"Is it that Important?"

"Yes"

"Okay, then I swear I will never tell anyone this big secret of yours.

"Come here, Maggie"

Mestral put her hand where a Human heart would be and then moved it to where the Vulcan heart was located.

"You were born with your heart off center? It doesn't seem to affect you. You are big and healthy."

Mestral got up, walked in to the kitchen, returned with a small paring knife. He jabbed the point into his finger, put down the knife, and squeezed the finger. Green blood came out.

"Oh my god! You have a rare disease? Are you are telling me you are dying of it? How long do you have?"

"That is the normal color of my blood."

"Green? Your blood is _green_!"

"Maggie, I am not Human. I am from the Planet Vulcan."

"The other two, were they from there too?"

"Yes, we crashed on Earth. Fortunately, the distress signal we sent out was picked up. A rescue ship took T'Mir and Stron back to Vulcan. I wanted to stay on Earth, to study Humans."

"All of them?"

Mestral said nothing to that.

Maggie stepped back. "Are you going to split open, and out comes a green bug who will eat me or drag me off somewhere?"

"No, I am just as you see me. Nothing more . No green bug inside."

"You and the others are an advance team scouting so you can invade Earth?"

Mestral almost laughed.

"You Humans. No, what does Earth have to offer? Minerals? There are bodies out in space that have these minerals in far larger amounts than can be found on Earth. Water? There are large asteroids that are made of water Ice. With processing and filtering the water can be made drinkable. Or used to make a lake. Even an ocean if you want. Slaves? Humans would not last but a few moments in any environment other than Earth—well possibly Vulcan, Andoria, the Tellerite home world and the Klingon Home World. Females? You would be unattractive to most spacefaring species other than Vulcan, although I am not too sure about the Tellerites. They might want a Human female for the novelty of it.

"That is kind of deflating," said Maggie. She hesitated, but then continued: "It doesn't make any difference. Until a few minutes ago, I thought you were Human. I thought that in Carbon Creek and throughout the past five days here. We could have run off together and if you had not told me, I would still think you were Human. Now I know you aren't. Doesn't change anything. I am still in love with a male named Mestral. I am not leaving and not returning to Carbon Creek."

_I have taken a mate. Vulcans mate for life. I can't leave her. She is my mate,_ Mestral thought

"It will not be easy, Maggie."

Maggie looked shrewdly at him. "You don't ever want to be seen by a doctor, do you? He would see your blood and all the rest."

"No, I just have to be extremely careful."

"But, if you have a bad accident like cutting up your arm or something else, I could take care of it, and you wouldn't have to see a doctor unless it was really bad."

"Vulcans can go in to a healing trance."

"But if you get a bad cut, I do a wonderful cross stitch. I don't think you could do that in your trance. Besides, if you are going to see the country, you need a guide instead of just stumbling around."

"There is much logic in what you say."

"Then it is settled. I am going with you. Mestral, I want you to swear to something."

"What?"

"Swear you will never leave me. I don't want to wake up one morning, find you gone and a note on the pillow saying you've decided it won't work."

"I will swear to this. I will never leave you, Maggie."

Maggie visibly relaxed. "Good. We have to make plans. Do you have a telephone? I have to call my lawyer. I will sell the bar. There has been a man who wants to buy it. He has been pestering me for some time. I will have Charlie advertise the bar for sale."

"If this man wants to buy it."

"Yes but if he thinks I want to sell it in a hurry, he will offer me a fire sale price. This way, he will understand I am looking for the best price I can get and he will make a better offer.

"Oh."

"We will need a new car, my old clunker is good enough for around here, but I wouldn't trust it driving through the country. We will have to get married. I am not going to go around the country with a man I am not married to. After I sell the bar, I will have to pay taxes first. With what is left, I will put enough in Jacks college fund so he won't have to worry about tuition, books, a dorm room, or pocket money. Then buy the car. I can get it at almost cost from my friend Donald, the car dealer. He is a regular at the bar. The rest we will use to travel."

Mestral was a little bewildered. Maggie had suddenly taken charge.

"How much money do we have?" she asked.

"I have saved $1000 over three years."

"Good, tomorrow we go shopping. I hate to say this. I looked in your closet while you were showering. All of your taste is in your mouth. You need slacks, shirts, a sport coat, a suit to get married in. We will worry about the rest when we get to Kaufmann's. I need to buy some things too: a suit to get married in. I only have the dress I wore here. Haven't had it on for five days, but I do need something else. I'm not sure how long it will take to sell the bar. We should elope and get married out of state before I have to go sign the papers to sell."

"Elope? Can't we get married here?"

"No the city, wants a blood test before we can marry here. You don't want that."

Maggie telephoned her lawyer told him she wanted to sell the bar and asked that he handle it for her, including advertise it in the papers. After the call they had an early dinner, sat and watched TV, and went to bed early.

The next day Mestral learned what many, many men had discovered before him: They would rather be shot at dawn than to go shopping with a woman. Maggie was happily having Mestral try on slacks, jackets, and suits. The clerk had measured Mestral to his discomfort. Knowing his neck size and arm length, Maggie picked out shirts that appealed to her. Finally they were finished with his shopping and headed to the womens department. Maggie started shopping in earnest. She would ask Mestral his opinion, ignore it, and buy what she liked. After finishing with their shopping, Maggie said, "We have to buy some Luggage. We should drop off our stuff at the car, put it the trunk, then find a luggage store." At last all had been bought and they returned to Mestral's apartment.

"Want to eat out?" asked Maggie.

Mestral who was worn out by the shopping said, "No, let's have something here."

Maggie trotted in to the kitchen. A few minutes later she sang out, "You have a Chef Boyardee box with a spaghetti dinner in it. Has the sphagetti, sauce and a small can of parmesan cheese. Want that?"

"Fine," sighed Mestral.

In the weeks that followed, Maggie and Mestral eloped to West Virginia, got married by a Justice of the Peace, and found out that the bar had been sold and that Maggie would have to travel to Carbon Creek to sign papers. In Pittsburgh, they settled Mestral's phone bill, gave up what was left of the month's rent for 'fair wear and tear' (although Maggie growled that they were being taken), packed up, and drove to Carbon Creek. With the proceeds of the sale of the bar, Maggie put three thousand into Jacks college fund and bought a Ford. They were all ready to start out.

* * *

**End Chapter Four**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They left Carbon Creek and headed West.

"Do you drive?" Asked Maggie.

"I have a driver's license but have only driven a little. Mostly I rented a car for a while to practice, but it got too expensive."

"Well, when we get where the traffic is not heavy and if we leave early enough in the morning, you can drive and get some practice. It shouldn't take you long and then you can spell me driving."

"Agreed."

As they were passing a rest stop on their right, a car from the oncoming lane abruptly turned into their path on its way to the rest stop.

"Damned damned two-lane highways," muttered Maggie as she slammed on the breaks.

While driving through Indiana, Maggie came up on a Truck. She blinked her lights as she approached.

"Why did you do that?"

"To let the driver know I want to pass."

Mestral waited for Maggie to pass the Truck. Finally, he asked, "Aren't you going to pass the Truck?"

"I'm waiting for the driver to let me know it is safe to pass."

"How will you know that?"

"He will blink his rear lights as a signal I can pass him safely."

A few minutes later the truck's rear lights blinked. Maggie pulled out and passed the truck.

"Wave as we go by as a thank you."

Maggie also honked her horn and waved.

"Truck drivers. The best, safest, and most courteous drivers on the road. They won't let you pass them until it is safe to do so."

"That sounds logical."

Just past Indianapolis, Maggie said, "There'is a Howard Johnson's. Let's stop for lunch."

They parked, entered the restaurant, took a booth. The waitress came up.

"Lunch special today is meatl loaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, choice of corn, peas, or cut green beans, Soup of the day or a salad."

"We will both have the meat loaf and corn. What is the soup?

"The soup of the day is bean or chicken rice," said the waitress.

I will have the bean soup. He will have the salad."

The waitress wrote down their order and walked away.

"I will eat your meat loaf and you can have my soup."

"Agreed."

"You have to start eating meat. For a guy your size, people think you say 'Knock the horns off, run it over the stove, and onto the plate! Singed on the outside and very rare inside!'"

"Rare?"

"Yes, red and bloody."

Mestral started to flush.

"Mestral!" said Maggie sharply. She knew he would turn a shade of green. She was thankful they had taken a booth.

Mestral recovered his control and did not flush.

After the meal they continued their journey.

They planned to stay in Chicago for two days. They found a reasonable hotel and checked in, had dinner in the dining room, and when they returned to their room, Maggie ran a hot bath, stripped, and soaked.

"I need this. I am worn out from driving. I'm not used to driving this much in one day."

In the morning they dressed, ate breakfast in the dining room, then caught a public transportation to the downtown shopping area of department stores and smaller specialty stores.

As they were walking, suddenly a sharp gust of wind blew Maggie's skirt WAY up. Maggie shrieked. She pushed down on her skirt, front and back.

"Take my purse," she said handing it to Mestral.

Another sharp gust, and Maggie wrapped her skirt tightly around her legs. "Damn"

"If we had known these gusts would come up, you could have worn slacks."

"A woman does NOT wear slacks downtown. She may wear them around the house, gardening, on a picnic, walking in the forest. But not downtown. It is like a woman smoking on the street or sitting on a bar stool. It is not done."

As yet another gust hit, Maggie looked frantically up and down the street. She saw a woman's apparel shop. She walked to it holding her skirt tightly against her body. Mestral opened the door and Maggie walked in, followed by Mestral.

A young woman behind the counter asked, "New in Chicago?"

Maggie nodded.

"Chicago, the Windy City. It's been calm most of the morning. But it's usually breezy during the day." She looked at Maggie, smiled, and said, "We don't wear dresses with bell skirts made of very lightweight cloth. If we do, we wear a slip or half slip underneath. Older women wear a petticoat underneath. If we would were to wear a dress with a full skirt, it would be made of much heavier cloth that will not blow up around us."

"Oh. I can't go out like this."

"The young woman's eyes lit up. We have a new outfit," she said pointing to a photo. "Skirt, blouse, and matching bolero jacket."

Maggie eyed the photo. "No, just a skirt, and a blouse."

"You should get a long sleeve blouse, and I would advise a medium weight jacket. The wind blowing off the lake can be a bit brisk even in the summer."

"That sounds all right."

"There is a coffee shop a few doors down the street. Your husband can wait for you there."

Maggie nodded to Mestral who walked out of the shop and towards the direction of the coffee shop.

Maggie and the salegirl browsed through the skirts, blouses and jackets. Maggie took a few in the changing room. She emerged a few minutes later dressed in a skirt and her bra. A curtain screened her from the street.

"You didn't need to shoo my husband out. He has seen me like this before."

"In a public place?"

"No, I guess not."

Magge chose a skirt, blouse, and a mid-weight Jacket. She paid for them and the girl put her dress in a bag and Maggie left the shop. She went to the coffee shop found Mestral in a booth, sat down, and ordered Coffee with Cream. Mestral was amused at the small glass jars that the cream came in.

They left Chicago after two nights and one day. They drove through the rest of Illinois and through Iowa.

"Corn and hogs," Said Maggie while they were driving though Iowa. Cornfed pork is the best. Great bacon, hams, pork chops, and roasts.

They stopped for the night in Mitchell, South Dakota. They could only find a motor court. They went in to the office to register and to find out where they could eat.

"There is a cafe down the street. It has real homemade pies, not those that are advertised as homemade but come from a large bakery. You should see the Corn Palace while you are in town. Sorry, but no bathroom in the cabins. There are men's and women's toilets and showers with sinks. Best get up early though because there will be a line later. We would like to build one of those new motels, but bank loans are hard to get and we would have to tear down all of our cabins and start over again. We don't have the money for that. If someone else builds a motel here first, we are out of business."

They put a bag in the room and walked to the cafe. They ate and returned to their cabin. Both were too tired to see the Corn Palace.

Maggie wanted to make love although they were tired. Mestral could arouse himself by remembering the five nights of his pon farr with Maggie. Especially the first two nights. Afterwards Mestral lay thinking. He remembered their wedding night. Maggie had to arouse him that time. She said it was okay as their five nights counted as an early honeymoon. They had talked most of their wedding night.

Maggie had asked him about Vulcan. She asked what he and his friends Vulcan names were. Surely not Timira and Strom Andor, as they had stated. He said that their Vulcan Names were T-Mir, Ston and his was actually Mestral. They did not have last names, but sometimes used their clan name.

In the morning they were up early enough to avoid the lines. Maggie had towels in their Bag. She had tried to find a good soap for Mestral.

There was the large red Lifebouy and Fels Naptha. Lifebouy had a scent that would knock a fly out of the air at ten paces. Lava and Boraxo were beloved by the Grease Monkeys. Abrasive, they almost took the skin off one but they got grime, oil, and dirt off. Maggie preferred and bought Camay as it had the most pleasant oder and was the mildest.

They packed the Bag in the car, drove to the cafe, had a breakfast of Cream of Wheat and toast, then departed Mitchell.

They drove to Rapid City and then down to Mt. Rushmore. They spent a few hours looking at the faces on the Mountain. Mestral was impressed that it was accomplished because of one man's drive. They returned to Rapid City, found a hotel, and checked in.

After dinner they were in their room when Maggie asked, "Mestral what are we going to do after we finish Traveling?"

"I want to live in California for a few years at least. California Technical has a Master's Program also a Ph.D. I would like to earn both. I think I can complete the Masters in one year but the Ph.D. will take two years at least. We will need to buy a house near the university."

"I will like that, a house and home. Seems I will need a job to put you through school. I did it for Jack. Guess I can do it for you."

"We shall see."

Mestral? Can we have a child? I wonder what our child would look like?"

"I don't know,Maggie. There are many things to be considered."

"Such as?"

"I have green copper-based blood, you have red iron-based blood. Since we are on Earth and the child would live on Earth it would need red Iron-based Blood. I don't know how to guarantee that. Our organs accomplish the same functions but are not the same in every respect. For instance, my heart is in a different location than yours. I guess I need to go to the library to research this question."

"Well, how many chromosomes do you have? A Human male has 13."

"Chromosomes?"

"Yes. My gynecologist told me about them when I was pregnant with Jack."

"Why are you asking this now?"

"I am not going to be fit company for a few days. My monthly will start tomorrow. "

"Your monthly what?"

"You know. Period? When a women bleeds from her private parts. How did Timira handle it?"

"T'Mir, remember? And she didnt."

"Don't Vulcan women have a monthly period?"

"No, but that is all I know. Vulcans don't discuss things like that. On Vulcan, I was unbonded and unmarried. I am fairly sure Timira learned about such things in the girl's school she attended. Males and females attend different schools on Vulcan."

"Wow, what about sex? Did she learn about that in school too?"

"A Vulcan bride is given a book by her mother on her wedding day. It tells her how to be a good Vulcan wife, what to do in her husbands pon farr, and, I suppose, anything else of that nature."

"Somethig like a Japanese "Pillow Book."

"Maggie, this is uncomfortable, We simply do not discuss intimate matters with others, and very little among ourselves."

" Change the subject then. Where would you like t go from here?"

"You are the guide."

"Well, we want to see Yellowstone Park, Salt Lake City, Brice Canyon, Monument Valley, Grand Canyon, and Meteor Crater in Arizona. I want to go to the bottom of the Grand Canyon and spend a night or two at that ranch down there. Then see the Petrified Forest and the Painted Desert. We also will have to spend a night before we reach the Meteor Crater. I want to see if the tales about the crosses on Route 66 are true. Then Reno and finally Los Angeles. We can take it from there to settle down in California until you are through school and find a job."

"That is very appealing. I look forward to it."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Author's note** Just for fun, I've written myself into this chapter of the story. See if you can spot me.

**Thanks:** To **justTrip'n**, my beta!

* * *

Mestral insisted they stay in the hotel for the few days of Maggie's period.

"I have always worked during my periods, " Maggie objected. "I am used to ignoring the cramps and acting friendly and cheerful while working the bar. I'll be all right."

"No, you stay in bed, rest. Call room service if you need anything and have them bring meals."

"What about you?"

"I am going to do what I first set out to do: study Humans."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I will walk and observe."

"Going to leave me alone to suffer by myself?" Maggie laughed. "Go ahead. I'll sleep for a few days. This is the first time I can go through this easily. I plan to enjoy my break."

Mestral did intend to walk and observe, but first he found the central library, headed to the medical section and looked for books on pregnancy. The books he found were so filled with medical jargon and Latin that he soon gave up. He did not have to time to learn Latin or the jargon. He left the library no smarter when than when he came in.

Mestral walked, observed, and walked some more. He stopped at a park and sat on a bench watching children play. He watched the mothers as they chatted, keeping one eye on their children. Occasionaly a parent would lose sight of her youngster and shout out a name. Up would pop a head, looking towards the woman. She would return to her conversation then. An old man sat down on the bench next to Mestral.

"I come here every day to watch the children. My grandchildren are on both coasts. I only see them during Christmas and birthdays. I miss them. These are my substitute grandchildren."

Mestral was a bit taken aback. Vulcans did not simply start talking to a complete stranger and certainly not about their family. That was too private. Mestral said nothing and the old man sat and watched the children occasionally laughing in delight at something a child had done.

Mestral left the park and returned to the hotel. He knew now why Maggie wanted a child, their child. But it was not to be. Mestral was sure of it. Even if he couldn't understand most of what he had read, he understood that their systems were too far apart. Mestral hoped to himself that one day in the far future, if another Vulcan-Human couple were to be in their situation, medical technology would be available that would allow them to conceive and have children.

They left Rapid City and stopped in Deadwood, but Mestral wanted to leave right away. There was too much violence associated with this town. They entered Montana, visited Custer Battlefield, and again Mestral was unsettled by the historical violence. They drove to Yellowstone Park, stayed in Cody overnight and drove in to the Park the next morning.

Maggie drove slowly through the park pointing out the animals. She pointed to one. "That is a bison or buffalo. 150 years ago there were tens of millions of them on the Continent. Lewis and Clark's Journal tell of a herd that took days to pass."

"How many are there now?"

"About what you see. Maybe a few more, but only around a few hundred."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you about it sometime," replied Maggie. "It is not a shining moment in our history."

They left Yellowstone, drove down through Wyoming in to Utah and over to Salt Lake City. Mestral wanted to enter the Cathedral.

"You can't," said Maggie."You have to be a Mormon in good standing to get in there. But we can go into the Tabernacle. I would like to take in the demonstration of the acoustics."

"Sound quailities?'

"Yes. Apparently it is really something."

They had to wait for a while before the next demonstration, but joined a group and went in to the Tabernacle. It was impressive. The young man giving the demonstration turned his back and spoke in a very low voice, almost a whisper. He could be heard all the way to the back of the Tabernacle."

"Boy, I could hear that perfectly," Maggie said.

Mestral who had superior Vulcan hearing wondered why she would be surprised that she could hear someone talk.

The young man then took a pin.

"Listen and see if you can hear the pin hit the floor." He dropped the pin.

Maggie was excited. "I swear I heard that pin hit the floor!"

Again Mestral was mystified. He'd heard it perfectly.

They left the Tabernacle and walked in to a park. Mestral saw a pillar with a stone bird on the top. He looked at Maggie.

"It's a seagull," Maggie explained. "Story is that the Mormons were going to have a bumper harvest. A plague of locusts was headed towards the fields and would have devoured the whole harvest. Suddenly this huge flock of seagulls appeared, ate all of the locusts, and saved the harvest. Then the seagulls disappeared and there has never been one seen around here since."

"Where do the seagulls come from?"

"Hundreds of miles to the west. When we get to California, we will see lots of them."

"But ..."

"Don't ask. I have no idea. The Mormons swear that God sent them, so who am I to argue?"

They visited the Great Salt Lake.

"This water's so salty you can float picnic tables on it. You would have a problem drowning yourself here as a body doesn't sink either. They pull tons of salt out every year, and there is still too much in the lake."

They overnighted in Salt Lake, left the next morning, and drove down to see Bryce Canyon and Monument Valley, then on to the Grand Canyon. Maggie had called ahead to make reservations at the ranch at the bottom of the Canyon. They timed it so they'd arrive at the canyon very early in the morning as Bright Angel Lodge was opening for the day.

The clerk informed them that a small group would be leaving for the bottom shortly they would be part of the group. They could take one bag. Maggie had anticipated this. She had prepared one bag and the rest were locked up in the trunk of the car. "You will be riding donkeys down the trail to the bottom," the clerk said. He eyed Mestral. "You are too large for a donkey so you will have to walk. It is a little over ten miles."

Mestral wasn't worried about a walk given Earth's low gravity. It would be easy. "I will be all right. I am in good shape," he said.

When the Donkey train was ready Mestral walked ahead of Maggie on her Donkey. A short way down the trail Mestral looked over the edge. He felt a vertigo he had never felt before. Mestral had been in EV suits outside a ship floating in space and he never gotten vertigo, maybe because he was surrounded by the safety of the EV suit. But looking over the edge, he had nothing surrounding him but open space and a drop of almost three quarters of a mile. Mestral stepped back, hugged the wall, and carefully kept to it the rest of the way down the trail.

"You all right?" shouted Maggie.

"Yes," Mestral didn't want to admit to Maggie or himself that he was frightened. _Vulcans don't feel fear_, he reminded himself.

They finally arrived at the bottom and the ranch. Maggie got down from her donkey.

"I have saddle sores in places I don't dare say. No lovey dovey tonight." She smiled.

They checked in, ate lunch, napped, and had dinner. They walked out of the building and away until they had lost sight of it completely and there were no lights. Maggie looked up. With the canyon walls around them, the sky was very black and filled with stars.

"To think, you came all of this way to find me."

Mestral knew his wife's statement was illogical. He and his collegues had crash landed on Earth and it was just an accident they had ended up near Carbon Creek. But somehow he found the right words:

"I would travel a thousand times the distance to find you."

Maggie twirled, "I love a wonderful man. He is out of this world!" Then she looked over her shoulder at him and grinned."Really!"

She stepped up to him and kissed him tenderly.

They walked back to the Ranch. Mestral heard Maggie mutter, "Damned donkey."

They stayed one day and two nights. They took the trail back to the top. Mestral again hugging the wall. They drove along secondary roads until they reached the petrified forest, stopped for a bit, and then drove on to Winslow where they planned to overnight.

Maggie was driving. It was dusk. She turned on the headlights and was surprised that the speed signs, which had said "60 MPH" had special paint underneath with lettering that showed up as "50 MPH." Also, there were a number of small and occasionally a large cross alongside the road. On some curves, there would be a cluster of crosses.

When they arrived in Winslow, Maggie spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She turned left and then left again. A restaurant. They could get a meal and some information. She parked a half block away and they walked towards the building. Outside the door was a small group of young men, four of them. One opened the door for Maggie and Mestral. They entered and found a booth. A stout, middle-aged waitress came up and put down menus.

"Who are those young men outside by the door? One was polite enough to hold it open for us."

"Airman from the station about 12 miles south of here. They are quiet, polite, and never give us any trouble."

"We are looking for a hotel," said Maggie.

"There is a brand new motel at the south end of town where 66 rejoins. Can't miss it. It has a bar, restaurant, bathrooms in the rooms, and telephones too."

"We will stop there then," said Maggie.

"Do you want to order or would you rather eat at the motel?"

"Here. I will have the Hot Beef Sandwich," she said.

"Comes with mashed potatos."

Mestral asked if they had salad and vegetable soup.

"Yes, we have both today," said the Waitress.

"I will have both then," said Mestral.

Maggie noticed a man in Uniform come in and sit down at a booth where a young man was already sitting. She looked for a moment.

"That is Roy Madrid. He is the assistant Police Chief. The young man in the booth is an Airman. He sometimes rides patrol with Roy." As she said this the young man got up, walked to the jukebox and put in a quarter. He made his selections and sat back down.

"I don't know how he does it, but he gets the most lovely music out of that jukebox," said the Waitress. "Be back with your order soon."

After eating, Maggie and Mestral got back in their car, drove to the motel and checked in. The next morning they had Breakfast, checked out, and drove to the Meteor Crater. Mestral tried to estimate the size of the Meteor that had made the crater. They hiked around the rim. No one else seemed to be interested in it as they were the only visitors.

"On to California and Los Angeles!" said Maggie.


	7. Conclusion and Epilogue

**Chapter 7 - The Conclusion**

* * *

Mestral and Maggie settled in California They still had half of what Maggie had realized from the sale of her bar. They divided the money. Part went for Mestrals Masters and Ph.D. programs. Part went for a downpayment on a house. Maggie got a job as manager of a bar and restaurant to support them while Mestral attended university. Mestral earned his graduate degrees. He got a job at a large electrical firm and later worked in Silicon Valley.

They lived in the house for some years working and saving. Finally they travelled to Europe. Mestral wanted to see Oxford and Cambridge. There Maggie bought him Newton's magnum opus. Mestral devoured it avidly. They travelled to the continent. Arriving in Rome, Mestral was introduced to the works of Da Vinci. He believed that Da Vinci had lived out of his time, centuries before the machines he designed could be built. But this did not limit Da Vinci's imagination. Mestral said he wished he could have spoken with such a mind. On to Greece where Mestral discovered the Golden Age: how the Greeks made discoveries using only observation and deductive reasoning. Pure logic. Mestral came away with a new admiration for humans. He decided if they could throw up minds like the Greeks, Da Vinci, and Newton, there was hope for them.

They returned to California and lived a quiet life. Jack married and visited with his family. This presented a small problem. Mestral being Maggie's husband was now a "Grandpa." At first he thought that if he was not Jack's father he could not be considered a "Grandpa." But Maggie pointed out that the kids thought of him that way, nevertheless. Jack's daughter worshipped Mestral. She would climb on his lap to watch television with him. Maggie told Mestral, "Take her to the park and spoil her a little. Mestral reluctantly did so and found he enjoyed it hugely. It became a daily event. Soon he adored "his" grandchildren, especially the little girl, Elaine, and looked forward to Jack's visits.

Maggie said to Mestral, "You never seem to age. You don't look any older than the day you walked in to my bar." Mestral had been dreading this. He told her that Vulcans lived for a very long time.

"How long?" asked Maggie.

"About two hundred years on average," said Mestral.

"So that is comparable to what age in Human years?"

"I am not sure, but I am about 70 out of 200 years old."

"You don't look it."

"Seventy years is young for a Vulcan."

It staggered her, but she accepted it. In an effort to fit in, Mestral grew a full beard and slowly dyed his hair and beard grayer as the years passed.

One night as they lay in bed Maggie asked, "Have I been a good wife? Would I be a good Vulcan wife?"

"You have been the best wife I could ever hope for. Human or Vulcan."

"We had a good life didn't we?

"Yes, I have been happier than at any other time in my life."

Then you are not unhappy about living here instead of Vulcan?

"There is nothing on Vulcan as dear as what I found on Earth: you."

"Even if I did embarrass you that time I kissed you publicly in Rome beside that fountain?"

Mestral harrumphed. "I forgot that."

"It was hard getting used to you not wanting to show affection, or even touching, in public. I am a woman who would love to be hugged and kissed in public, if only to show other women that you are mine. Walking and holding hands would have pleased me too."

"Maggie, I tried, but there are some things I just couldn't do. I grew up with these customs. I lived them for years before I met you."

"It doesn't matter. I knew that you loved me even if you couldn't show it publicly."

Maggie grew old and was on her death bed. Mestral was with her to the end. Maggie said "Who is going to take care of you when I am gone?" She talked about the hereafter. "The Creator or God, whatever he is called, couldn't be so unfair as to not create a Hereafter. I will wait for you. I will be standing by the door when you come in. We will be together for eternity.

Maggie died a few days later in her sleep, peacefully. Mestral took her body back to Carbon Creek. By now Mestral was wealthy from astute investments he made in computer hardware and software. He bought several acres of land, had a park built, and in a corner he had a crypt of green-veined marble built for his wife. There was a simple plaque on it. Mestral insisted filigree be put on each side of the plaque and supervised the work of the stone cutters so the filigree was exactly as he had drawn it. Mestral set up a foundation to take care of the park and crypt. The caretakers would be paid by the foundation. If they failed to keep up the crypt and park, they would be fired and new caretakers hired. Mestral over the years watched the foundation and in disguises visited its headquarters giving orders and checking to see the health of the foundation. His wealth had grown too, so if money was needed he could provide it.

Mestral travelled, finally settling, first in Nepal studying with the Buddhist Monks there. After China released and withdrew from Tibet, the Tibetan Monks went back to their ancient monasteries, and Mestral went and studied with them, only leaving a few times to visit Maggie's Crypt. As Mestral lay dying, he asked to be cremated without embalming. His last thoughts were of Maggie and he felt regret that his ashes would not be put in the crypt with Maggie. But his requests were carried out: He was cremated and his ashes put in a jar to be placed in a niche in a monastery.

So ends the story of Mestral's time on Earth and Mestrals and Maggies love.

X

X

X

**Epilogue.**

"How come you brought us to Carbon Creek?" asked Trip. "The kids . . ."

"The children are being supervised by their grandparents."

"T-Mir has her grandpa wrapped around her little finger. He is going to spoil them rotten. Take them to the park and fill them up with all sorts of candy that will make them sick at the end of the day."

"Your mother will not allow that."

"Now, why did you bring me all the way to Carbon Creek?"

"On _Enterprise,_ I did not tell you everything when I told you about the Vulcans crashing here in the 1950s."

"Oh? Like what did you skip?"

"I had T-Mir's handbag with me on _Enterprise_ when I told you that story."

"You did?"

"Yes, and there is something else that I did not tell you."

"What?"

"You will see in a minute."

They rounded a corner and were in front of a green marble crypt. There was a plaque on it.

'Maggie Vulcan' and below, "Beloved wife of Mestral Vulcan."

"Is that the Mestral who stayed on Earth?" Trip asked.

"Yes."

"He married a Human woman?"

"Obviously," said T'Pol

"I wonder if she loved him as much as I love you."

"Yes, she did."

'How do you know?"

"It says right here." T-Pol pointed to the filigree.

"What can the filigree tell you about that?"

"It isn't filigree; it is Vulcan script."

"What does it say?"

"This was the Human woman I met, loved, and married. She made the time we spent together the happiest of my life. She loved me as much as I loved her. She knew I was not Human but it made no difference. She said that love bridges species. Her only regret was that we could not have children."

"That all?"

"No, there is a message for us," she said pointing to the other side of the plaque.

"Message for us?"

"In the far future, if any Vulcan-Human couple read this, we hope that they find as much hapiness as we had."

"I'll be damned. All that distance . . . I wonder what . . .?"

"Brought them together?" said T-Pol anticipating his question. The same Fate that brought us together. Of all the female Vulcans who might have been assigned to _Enterprise,_ I was chosen. I met, fell in love with, and married the most unique Human male alive."

"I married the most wonderful Vulcan woman in the Universe. How come you never told me the story of Mestral and Maggie before?

"There was a certain Engineer I began to fall in love with. I didn't want him to know that there had once been a Vulcan-Human couple until I was sure that we also could be a couple.

"Why not?"

There was amusement in T'Pol's eyes.

"I didn't want him to get ideas until I was sure."

"I was damned sure for a long time."

"Yes, I know. But if you knew about this couple, you might have thought of marriage when it was still too soon."

"Never too soon. Some other guy might have come along and grabbed you first."

"No, that would not have happened. I would not have wanted any other mate."

"T-Pol, I wonder what ever happened to Mestral? All we have is this crypt, and it must have been built long before Mestral died."

"We will never know. I just hope he found what he had been looking for on Earth."

"I think he found something that proved he had made the right choice in staying."

"Yes, happiness with a Human woman."

"Will our love story be as happy?"

"Ask me in sixty years."

"Because of you I actually have an incentive to live that long."

* * *

**Finis**


End file.
